Winterjagd
Der erste Schnee fiel früh in diesem Jahr. Schon Ende Oktober bedeckte er das Land mit einer weißen, weichen Decke. Es begann abends, gegen 21 Uhr zu schneien. Immer heftiger trieb der Wind die Flocken über den Nachthimmel. Wie gebannt saß Hanna an ihrem Fenster. Sie liebte Schnee, und obwohl sie längst schlafen musste, konnte sie nicht anders, als fasziniert in den Himmel zu schauen. Hanna freute sich sogar so sehr über den ersten Schnee, dass sie beschloss, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Eigentlich war sie ein sehr braves Kind, weshalb ihre Eltern ihr viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachten und sie somit viele Freiheiten hatte. Aber manchmal sind die Wünsche stärker als alles andere. Sie zog also einen warmen Pulli an, eine Hose, Stiefel und Mantel. Dann noch eine Mütze und Handschuhe. Fast lautlos schlich sich die 8jährige die Treppe hinunter. Mama und Papa schliefen friedlich in ihrem Bett. Auch Sally, der Hund der Familie, ruhte in seinem Körbchen. Hannas Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Das Geräusch erschien ihr viel zu laut in der Stille und schon erwartete sie, dass Mama oder Papa plötzlich hinter ihr standen und fragten, was dies solle. Aber nichts geschah, unbehelligt konnte sie die Tür schließen und den Schlüssel einstecken. Es war so unglaublich aufregend! Der Schnee stob um sie her, getrieben vom eiskalten Wind. Er glitzerte im Schein der Straßenlaternen. Auch durfte Hanna nie so spät allein draußen sein, sie verstand nicht wirklich warum, es war doch so schön draußen! Dunkel und und etwas unübersichtlich, aber magisch. Langsam, fast feierlich schritt sie die einsame Straße entlang. Hanna entschloss sich, auf ein Feld hinter dem Geisterhaus zu gehen; von da würde sie eine wunderbare Aussicht über die Stadt haben. Dort war sie vor kurzem mit ihrem Vater Drachen steigen lassen. Diese Erinnerung machte sie glücklich und so ging sie schneller voran, hüpfte zwischendurch ein Stück. Sowas, beschloss Hanna, würde sie nun öfter machen. Einfach mal nachts nach draußen gehen. Es war doch gar nichts los, was sollte also passieren? Schon bald kam sie am Spukhaus an. Also, Hanna hatte da noch nie etwas Mysteriöses gesehen, aber alle Kinder im Ort nannten es so. Es war eine früher sicher sehr schöne Villa, die ein wenig außerhalb stand. Nun nagte aber schon lange der Zahn der Zeit an ihr, und somit sah sie schon ein wenig gespenstisch aus. Fenster und Türen waren vernagelt, der Garten völlig zugewuchert. Hanna spürte eine gewisse Furcht, als sie an dem Gebäude vorbeiging, die ganzen Gruselgeschichten kamen ihr in den Sinn, bloß schnell weiter. Aber was war das? Irritiert blieb Hanna im Neuschnee stehen. Trotz dem Heulen des Windes hörte sie etwas... Klaviermusik. Der Klang schien von der Villa zu kommen, tatsächlich brannte dort Licht! Hanna glaubte ihren Augen nicht, nun aber war sie hin- und hergerissen zwischen Angst und Neugier. Noch nie hatte sie gesehen, dass jemand in dem Haus war. Und woher kam die Musik, gab es dort drinnen ein Klavier? Vorsichtig ging sie näher. Die Tür zum Garten stand weit auf und es führte ein schmaler Pfad durch das Dickicht. Hanna nahm ihren Mut zusammen und beschloss, in das Haus zu gehen; sie musste einfach wissen, was da vor sich ging. Sie fühlte sich unsicher, als sie durch den Trampelpfad in die verfallene Villa gelangte. Drinnen schien es noch kälter zu sein als draußen. Einst teure Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden. Überall Dreck, Spinnweben und der Geruch von modrigem Mauerwerk. Hanna fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, alles in ihr schrie danach, schnell wieder nach Hause zu rennen, in Sicherheit. Aber es fühlte sich an, als würden unsichtbare Hände sie weiterschieben. Dreckverkrustete Kristalllüster warfen ihr gespenstisches Licht über den Gang, der unnatürlich lang erschien. Je weiter Hanna ging, desto lauter wurde das Klavierspiel. Wenn sie einmal gesehen hatte, wer da spielte, würde sie sicher gehen können. So hoffte sie jedenfalls. Nur noch eine große, schwere Tür trennte sie von der gespenstischen Musik. Sanft drückte sie diese auf. Das ging viel leichter, als Hanna es erwartet hätte, und so fand sie sich in einem großen Zimmer wieder. Nur noch wenige alte Möbel standen kreuz und quer im Raum. An einer Wand gedieh der Schimmel. Aber da, da saß ein Mann an einem Ebenholzflügel. Hanna kannte die Melodie, welche er perfekt wiedergab, aber ihr fiel der Name des Liedes nicht ein. Der Mann war sehr groß und sein langes, schwarzes Haar machte ihn zusätzlich unheimlich. Plötzlich blickte er über die Schulter, ohne jedoch zu spielen aufzuhören. Hanna konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber er strahlte etwas abgrundtief Böses aus. Und gerade, als sei ein Bann gebrochen, rannte sie los. Es war ein panisches, unkoordiniertes Rennen. Weg, nur weg von diesem verfluchten Ort! Hanna rannte, bis ihr die Lungen schmerzten und ihre zitternden Beine sie zu einer Pause zwangen. Sie war auf dem Feld angekommen. Unter ihr lag die Stadt in einem wunderschönen Schneemantel. Hanna aber war nur froh, entkommen zu sein. Nun wollte sie nur noch heim. Nie, nie wieder würde sie im Dunkeln allein hinausgehen. Auf dem anschließenden Heimweg machte sie einen großen Bogen um die Villa, die nun wieder schweigend in der Dunkelheit lag. Hannas Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss drehen und in die Wärme des eigenen Zuhauses eintauchen konnte, um die Schrecken dieser Nacht zu vergessen. Aber es war kalt. So unnatürlich kalt. Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als ihr Haus innen auf einmal genauso verfallen war wie die Villa. Was war das? Ein Albtraum? Das konnte nur ein böser Traum sein. Aber wie wach werden? Sie blickte sich unsicher um, in Sallys Körbchen oder eher dem, was davon übrig war, lag ein Hundeskelett mit ein paar Fellresten und einem pinken Halsband, an dem noch die Marke silbrig glänzte. Hanna stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. "MAMAAAA, PAAAPA", rief sie fast hysterisch. Sie wollte doch einfach nur, dass dieser Albtraum ein Ende hatte. Hanna irrte durch den Flur, zu verängstigt, um nach oben zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was sich vielleicht im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern befand. Die Hintertür! So konnte sie vielleicht entkommen und zu den Nachbarn gehen, die würden sicher die Polizei rufen oder etwas anderes tun. Hanna schrie immer noch verzweifelt nach ihren Eltern, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm: "Na, na... was ist denn mit dir los?" "PAPA!!", kreischte sie erleichtert, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Aber als sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Vater zu umarmen, stand da nur der Mann aus der Villa. Er grinste und packte Hanna sogleich an den Haaren, um sie hinaus zu zerren. Diese begann nur noch höher zu kreischen und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien; zappelnd schlug sie um sich, aber Julius zog sie erbarmungslos weiter hinaus in die Kälte. Er war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass seine Illusionen wieder einmal so überzeugend waren. Hannas Gegenwehr wurde immer schwächer. Sie hatte sich heiser geschrien und konnte nur noch wimmern. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, und sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihr niemand half. Hörte sie denn keiner? Was würde nun passieren? Schließlich kamen sie wieder auf dem Hügel an. Endlich ließ der Mann sie los, aber Hanna konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Sie war völlig erschöpft, alles tat ihr weh. Julius beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sprach: "Keine Angst. Es tut nicht weh, es wird gleich dunkel." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, holte er aus, und als Hanna der Schlag traf, war sie überrascht, dass es tatsächlich nicht weh tat. Frisches Blut färbte den Schnee rot. Er setzte sich und begann, das rohe Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen. Natürlich brauchte er nicht immer so eine Show abzuziehen, aber er liebte es, Menschen leiden zu sehen. Und letztendlich hatte Fenriz auch kein Recht, ihm zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte. Ein wenig Wut kam in ihm auf. "Aber ohne den wäre ich nicht hier.", dachte Julius, also musste er, wohl oder übel, sich meist fügen. Sein Blick schweifte auf die Villa, sein Elternhaus. Wie viele Jahrzehnte war es nun her? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Aber was er noch sehr genau wusste, waren seine letzen Tage. Das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit... Damals war er eine völlig andere Person als heute. Er war ein Schöngeist, ruhig, musikalisch, gebildet, aber auch schwerst depressiv. Klavier zu spielen, schien ihm das einzig Sinnvolle, und so tat er es, jeden Tag, bis er sämtliche Lieder in Perfektion beherrschte. Stets beobachtet von seiner jüngeren Schwester. Auch seine Mutter erfreute sich an seinem Talent und sorgte mit ihrem Einfluss dafür, dass er bei so mancher Feierlichkeit spielte. Entsprechend bezahlt, verstand sich. Aber da war ja noch sein Vater... Zugegebenermaßen mochte auch dieser sein Spiel. Wenn er sich auch oft fragte, von wem sein Sohn das hatte, weder in seiner Familie noch in der seiner Frau gab es musikalisch begabte Ahnen. Aber egal, es brachte Geld sowie Ansehen, und das war wichtig. Wichtiger aber war ihm stets der Dienst am Vaterland. Als hochrangiger Offizier war es ihm wichtig, dass sein Sohn als einer der Ersten in den Krieg zog und - so hoffte er - mit Ruhm und Ehre zurückkehrte. Allerdings war dies auch das erste und einzige Mal, dass Julius widersprach. Nein, hatte er gesagt, er wolle nicht an die Front. Das hat seinen Vater erzürnt, am liebsten hätte er ihm eine Schelle verpasst, aber Julius war inzwischen einen Kopf größer als er und daher wollte er nichts riskieren. Somit blieb es bei der Ansage, dass er entweder in den Krieg ziehen solle oder der Flügel würde verkauft. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er in den Augen seines Sohnes reinen Hass. Aber dieser gab widerwillig klein bei, und somit war die Sache getan, dachten alle. Aber Julius hatte eine andere Idee. In der darauffolgenden Nacht nahm er sich eine Saite aus dem Klavier und ging in den kleinen Wald neben dem Haus. Kurz zögerte er, als er sich die Saite um den Hals legte, aber dann stieß er sich ab. Gnädigerweise brach das Genick, und so hing Julius an der Eiche, bis man ihn einige Wochen später fand. Die Trauerfeier war natürlich standesgemäß und man sprach von einem Unfall, um den Schein zu wahren. Beigesetzt wurde er in der Gruft der Familie, welcher er wenig später entstieg. Sein immer noch schwelender Hass hatte Fenriz angelockt. Und nun, nun war er hier. Inzwischen war nicht mehr viel von seinem Opfer übrig. Gedankenverloren kaute er an einer Rippe. Hunter rannte, in Wolfsgestalt, durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Bald hatte er sein panisch fliehendes Opfer eingeholt. Er jagte fast immer als Wolf, so war er schneller, wendiger und hatte mehr Ausdauer. So würde er auch bald den Mann auf seinem Motorrad eingeholt haben. Für diesen begann der Abend eigentlich gut. Ben konnte die Arbeit etwas eher niederlegen, und wer freute sich nicht darüber, früher Feierabend zu haben? Also verließ er die Autowerkstatt und ging zu seinem Spind. Die Jacke war ein wenig zu dünn, aber woher sollte er ahnen, dass es tatsächlich schneien sollte. Er würde einfach die Abkürzung durch den Wald nehmen, das könnte sein Motorrad auch bei Schnee schaffen. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und fragte sich schon, was seine Freundin wohl heute gekocht hat. Sie war keine besonders begabte Köchin, aber Ben war auch nicht anspruchsvoll. Er freute sich einfach auf Zuhause und glaubte, dass nichts diese Freude dämpfen könne. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Motorradkombi und setzte den Helm auf. Sogleich ging es hinaus in die Nacht. Schneidend war der Wind, trotz der Lederkluft fror Ben schon bald, doch er würde ja schnell zuhause sein und eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Kaum hatte er den ersten Kilometer hinter sich, da streikte die Maschine. Genervt hielt er an und versuchte in der Düsternis zu erkennen, was das Problem war. Ein Rascheln ging durchs Unterholz. Irgendein Tier, dachte Ben beiläufig. Endlich sprang das Motorrad wieder an. Im Rückspiegel erkannte er, dass ein großer Hund oder Wolf aus dem Wald trat. Er war schwarzgrau meliert und starrte direkt in seine Richtung. "Unheimlich.", dachte Ben, fuhr aber sogleich wieder an. Schneller als 80 km/h wollte er nicht fahren, die Straße war dafür zu unsicher. Der Schnee machte alles etwas rutschig, und bei so einer Waldstraße gab es natürlich Schlaglöcher und mit etwas Pech auch den einen oder anderen großen Ast. Ben blickte in den Rückspiegel. Der Wolf folgte ihm, vielleicht weckte es seinen Jagdtrieb, aber das war ja egal, er würde ihn eh nicht einholen können, dachte er. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Ben sich etwas unsicher... kam er näher?! Ungläubig schaute er sogar kurz über die Schulter. Das Tier folgte ihm immer noch und schien sogar näher gekommen zu sein. Wie war das möglich? Ben unterdrückte den Gedanken, Gas zu geben, er würde die Kontrolle über die Maschine verlieren. Er wollte sich lieber auf den Weg konzentrieren, irgendwann würde der Wolf schon abdrehen und zurück in den Wald laufen. Noch näher. Das Tier war noch näher gekommen, beharrlich verfolgte es ihn. "Was zur Hölle ist los mit dem Vieh?! Jagt es mich? Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein!", dachte Ben und bog um die erste Kurve. Noch zwei lagen vor ihm, dann wäre er daheim. Das beruhigte ihn etwas. Näher. Nun war ihm der Wolf wirklich gefährlich nahe gekommen und Ben begann, wirklich Angst zu bekommen. Was war hier los? So etwas war doch nicht möglich, eigentlich. Ben beschloss, doch noch etwas Gas zu geben, 90 km/h würde er noch packen, hoffte er zumindest. Die zweite Kurve kam, das Motorrad schlingerte, aber Ben konnte es noch halten. Plötzlich traf ihn ein heftiger Schlag im Rücken, spitze Zähne bohrten sich durch seine Kleidung in seine Schulter. Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben herrschte in ihm, bis er hart auf dem Rücken landete. Panisch schlug Ben um sich, um das Raubtier von sich los zu bekommen. Er versuchte den Kopf des Wolfes zu treffen oder ihm in ein Auge zu stechen, dann würde, so war er sich sicher, das Biest schon loslassen. Aber Hunter war nicht dumm, schnell wich er dem Angriff aus und biss sogleich wieder zu, diesmal in die Kehle; sein Ziel war, seinem Opfer die Luft abzudrücken. Dieses Ziel erkannte auch Ben, und somit wurden seine Mühen zu überleben noch angestrengter. Er zappelte und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aufzurichten, um die Bestie abzuschütteln, aber der Wolf drückte nur weiter sein Maul zusammen. Ben's Kräfte schwanden und ihm wurde schwindelig. Sein Motorrad war noch ein kleines Stück ohne ihn weitergefahren und dann im Graben steckengeblieben. Das Visier seines Helmes war so beschlagen, dass Ben nichts mehr sah. Auch nahm er keine Schmerzen mehr wahr. Langsam dämmerte er dem Tod entgegen. Erst nachdem die letzen Zuckungen abgeebbt waren, ließ Hunter los. Er mochte anspruchsvolle Beute. Lange musste er trainieren, um ein Motorrad einholen zu können. Aber nun konnte er selbst das, und allein die völlig ungläubigen Gesichter waren dies schon wert. Hunter setzte sich ins Unterholz, um dort in Ruhe essen zu können, nun wieder in Menschengestalt. Eigentlich war dies ja auch nur eine Maske. Wenn auch eine täuschend echte. Allerdings fühlte Hunter sich in beiden Körpern zuhause. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie es war, keinen Körper zu haben. Einfach auf dem Wind zu treiben. Aber irgendwann will man doch einen festen Platz, und somit fand Hunter diesen dann in dem neugeborenen Fürstenkind im Jahre 1124. Es war ein Leichtes, die schwache Seele hinauszustoßen, aber es war schwer, den Körper am Leben zu halten. Das Fürstenpaar versuchte schon lange, einen Stammhalter zu bekommen, doch bis jetzt starben alle Kinder vor oder kurz nach der Geburt. So geschah es auch, dass dieses Kind die ersten Monate immer bestens behütet war. Die Eltern konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, endlich einen Nachkommen zu haben. Aber weil sie diesem Glück auch nicht trauten, wachten Vater und Mutter ständig an der Seite des Kindes. So war es zu Anfang gar nicht einfach, an das benötigte Menschenfleisch zu kommen, aber Hunter mochte ja schon immer Herausforderungen. Sicher gab es in dem Hofstaat einige, die ihm misstrauten, doch keiner wagte es je aufzubegehren. Wichtig war nur, nach einigen Jahren zu gehen; als Unsterblicher wäre es doch zu verräterisch, wenn man irgendwann nicht mehr altert. Aber was waren schon Jahrzehnte für einen wie ihn? Nur ein Augenblick, ein Wimpernschlag. Und was bedeuten dann Jahrhunderte für Fenriz? Dieser stand auf einem Kirchendach. Unter ihm erstreckte sich die ewige Ruhe des Friedhofs. Nur ein paar einsame Grabkerzen gaben Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit. Hin und wieder rutschte etwas Schnee von den Ästen der Tannen. In der Kirche aber brannte noch ein letztes Licht. Ein Pfarrer, der seinen Job noch wirklich ernst nahm, befand sich darin, betend. Sein Name war Clemens, und er war heute Abend zu seiner Kirche gefahren, weil er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hatte. Vielleicht war er ein ganz klein wenig hellsichtig, aber er war nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, welches Unheil dies war und das es nicht die Kirche betraf, sondern ihn. Auch wenn die arthrosebefallenen Knie des 60jährigen schmerzten: er kniete am Altar und betete stumm. Nachdem er fertig war, schaute er auf. Im kurz hereinfallenden Licht sah es aus, als stünde jemand in der Ecke. Irritiert blickte der Mann ins Dunkle, um noch einmal den Umriss auszumachen. Aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Sicher Einbildung, schließlich gab es nur den Haupteingang, und wäre da jemand hereingekommen, hätte Clemens das bemerkt. Aber er beschloss, noch einmal hinauf auf die Empore zu gehen, nur um selbst Ruhe zu haben. Nichts. Wobei er von hier den Innenraum der Kirche am besten überblicken konnte. Etwas mehr Licht wäre hilfreich gewesen, aber er sah nie... was war das? Eine Bewegung in den Schatten? Doch, er war sich ziemlich sicher. Clemens ging die Stufen hinab und rief, wer dort sei und was er wolle. Ihm war sehr unwohl zumute, da er niemanden hereinkommen sah. "Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Katze.", versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Es gab freilich keine Antwort; niemand, der sich nachts irgendwo einschleicht, sagt brav, dass er da ist. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Clemens in seiner Kirche nicht sicher. Ja beinahe sogar von Gott verlassen. Am liebsten wäre er nach Hause gegangen, aber erst musste er wissen, ob hier wirklich jemand war. Nun ging er sogar in den Keller der Kirche. Das tat der Pfarrer sehr ungern, bei den steilen Stufen schmerzten seine Knie besonders. Unten angekommen war alles wie immer. Düster, es roch modrig. Er ging an dem kleinen Raum vorbei in dem Särge Adeliger lagen, welche sich vor Jahrhunderten hier beisetzen ließen. Und so wie es schien, war er hier allein mit den Toten. Nun hieß es wieder hinauf, und dann abschließen und ab nach Hause. Er war etwas beruhigt und wollte noch ein kurzes Gebet am Altar verrichten, diesmal aber stehend. Er war gerade bei "Geheiligt werde dein Name.", als eine tiefe und bedrohliche Stimme flüsterte: "Vater, vergib mir, denn ich werde sündigen." Aber kaum wandte er sich um, durchbohrte ihn ein tiefer Schmerz. Geschockt blickte Clemens nach unten, aber wo er ein Messer erwartete, steckte nur der Arm des Mannes, welchen dieser nun langsam herauszog, das noch schlagende Herz in der Hand. Zitternd sah er hoch und blickte in die kältesten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Fenriz setzte sich auf den Altar und biss ab. Das Herz war immer das Beste. Je länger man lebte, desto wählerischer wurde man. Er konnte mich nicht mehr an alle Leben erinnern, die er geführt hatte. Es begann irgendwann bei den Wikingern, und so zog er durch die Jahrhunderte und die Länder, ohne sich je wirklich niederzulassen. Die Idee, eine Art Gruppe zu bilden um effektiver zu jagen, war noch ganz neu. Menschen dann noch in diesem verlassenen Camp zu lagern, diese Idee kam tatsächlich von Rossow, aber erwies sich als ganz nützlich. Heutzutage war es nicht mehr so einfach, Opfer unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. Zu viele Menschen... Es wäre einfach zu aufwändig, den Pulk, der dann entstehen würde, zu zerschlagen. Zu viel Aufwand für wenig Beute. Fenriz wusch das Blut an den Händen im Taufbecken ab und spazierte langsam nach draußen. Es war kein guter Tag für Jix. Er hatte schon oft bei diesen illegalen Boxkämpfen mitgemacht und natürlich auch nicht immer gewonnen, aber sein Gegner heute... dieser Typ, von dem er dachte, dass er vor einiger Zeit gestorben wäre, der hatte ein paar fiese linke Haken. Jix war ein typisches Steh-auf-Männchen. Einmal, vor langer Zeit, hatte er ein normales Leben. Da hieß er auch noch Sascha und arbeitete im Büro. Aber dann ging er mit dem Freund seiner Cousine feiern und probierte Meth. Ab da ging alles ganz schnell: Job weg, Freunde weg, Familie wendete sich ab. Zuletzt noch seine Wohnung. Und nun, nun war er hier. Er hasste es zu Anfang, obdachlos zu sein. Wirklich lieben würde er es wohl nie, aber er hatte seinen Platz in einer Gruppe Hausbesetzer gefunden. Das Haus war zwar einsturzgefährdet, aber man muss nehmen, was man kriegt. Und Jix bekam die Chance zu boxen und sich somit Geld für den Stoff zu verdienen. Obwohl sich die meisten seiner Gehirnzellen schon aufgelöst hatten, wusste er, dass es riskant war und er auch eine Technik brauchte. Denn Jix war klein und dünn, daher setze niemand auf ihn. Aber er war wendig und schnell und mit seinen Ausweichmanövern konnte er schon so manchen Kampf für sich entscheiden. Heute war es wieder soweit. Sein "Manager" namens Pete holte ihn gegen 14 Uhr ab damit er sich noch ein wenig warm machen konnte. Pete hielt nichts von Jix aber dieser war dumm und dadurch verdiente er nicht schlecht. Er gab Jix einfach nur die Hälfte des Geldes und das ist ja noch großzügig, fand Pete. So fanden sich beide bald in der heruntergekommen Lagerhalle ein. Es stank nach Schweiß und Urin aber es hatten sich schon so einige Leute versammelt. Etwas lustlos begann Jix in einem Nebenraum den aufgeplatzten Boxsack zu schlagen. Er würde lieber jetzt schon das Meth haben aber im Leben gab es nichts umsonst. Nie wusste er, wer sein Gegner war, oft war er ganz froh darüber. Es war soweit, Pete brüllte irgendetwas und auch wenn es nicht ganz in Jix's drogenzerfressenen Hirn ankam, wusste er, das er nun ran musste. Nervös ging er durch den kurzen Gang und kam alsbald in der Haupthalle an. Dort hatten sich schon eine Menge Leute versammelt, Obdachlose wie er aber auch "Normalos" welche eine besondere Unterhaltung suchten. Es war kalt in der Halle aber Jix würde sicher bald warm, wenn er wieder seinen Tanz aufführte. Durch die johlende Menschenmasse wurde er noch nervöser, fragte sich, wer heute sein Gegner war. Dann, die Menge teilt sich. Als sein Gegner in den improvisierten Ring stieg, bekam Jix einen mächtigen Schreck und einen seiner seltenen, klaren Momente. Denn es handelte sich um Rossow. Den kannte er und den hat er vor einiger Zeit tot liegen sehen. Es war letztes Jahr, da wankte Jix, komplett zugedröhnt, durch die Gassen und versuchte sich an den Hauswänden und Mauern fest zu halten. Dummerweise wichen die immer aus und so stolperte er bald über Etwas oder eher Jemanden. Niedergemetzelt mit unzähligen Stichwunden lag er da in einer Blutlache. Augenblicklich war Jix wieder stocknüchtern und starrte entsetzt auf die Leiche. Er mochte Rossow nicht besonders. Seiner Meinung nach, hielt der zu viel von sich selbst aber auf diese Entdeckung hätte er gut verzichten können. Nun wusste er auch nicht, was er tun sollte. Einfach die Polizei rufen? Aber das war sicher eine rivalisierende Bande gewesen und somit wäre Jix dann auch dran. Und noch hing er am Leben. Also sagte er nichts und so war es gut. Bis jetzt. Denn jetzt stand er vor ihm, offenbar lebendig, 2 Köpfe größer als er....Aber Jix musste tun, was getan werden muss, wollte er Geld sehen und nicht die Faust von Pete. Denn dieser hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit einem Verlierer gleich noch ein paar mit zu geben. Nicht sehr motivierend. Also begann er wie immer und es war sicher für die Zuschauer lustig an zu sehen, wie dieses lebende Strichmännchen um den Hühnen herumhüpfte. Jix konnte nur darauf bauen seinen Gegner aus zu powern und-"Humpf!"entwich es ihm als ihn ein Schlag in die Magengrube traf. In dem Augenblick wünschte er sich, das sie wenigstens Boxhandschuhe hätten. Augenblicklich übergab Jix sich, da kam allerdings nur Wasser und ätzende Magensäure. Essen kostete schließlich Geld, Geld das er für das Meth brauchte. Die Zuschauer jubelten, sowas fanden sie wohl unterhaltsam. Jix gab sein Bestes auf den Beinen zu bleiben und schaffte es sogar den ein oder anderen Schlag zu laden aber Rossow bestand wohl aus Beton, es zeigte absolut keine Wirkung. "Wahrscheinlich merkt er das nicht mal.", dachte Jix. Inzwischen war er definitiv wieder klar und schob Panik. Sein Magen schmerzte, anders, als je zuvor. "Noch ein paar Schläge von dem Pisser und ich steh nicht mehr auf", dachte Jix. Kaum zu Ende gedacht, traf ihn ein harter Schlag gegen die Schläfe. Jix drehte eine groteske Piruette und fiel zu Boden. Es dröhnte in seinem Kopf und Alles drehte sich. Er hörte entfernt wie Pete irgdenwas von Aufstehen brüllte aber er war froh wenn er überhaupt das Bewusstsein behielt. "Wie öde."dachte Rossow als sein Gegner die Augen nach oben drehte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Das der Kampf schnell vorbei sein würde war ihm klar aber so schnell...naja egal. Dieser Typ wäre eine leichte Beute aber Junkies fand er ekelig, sowas wollte er nicht essen. Dabei hat sich Rossow damals ganz freiwillig in dieses Milieu begeben. Damals, als er noch ein Mensch war. Er war das typische gelangweilte Kind aus gutem Hause, welches rebellierte und zum Punk wurde. Anfangs war das alles andere als einfach. Niemand nahm ihn ernst und die nötige Härte musste er sich noch antrainieren. Allerdings hatte er einen Vorteil, gegenüber seinen Freunden von der Straße. Er hatte eine Wohnung und immer genug Geld. Wenn ihm Alles zu viel wurde, konnte er einfach Heim gehen. Niemals erfuhr Jemand wo er wohnte. Und auch gab er Keinem Geld. Trotz dessen, wurde er recht beliebt und hatte nach einiger Zeit seine eigene Gang. Die Wohnung und alles was er sonst so brauchte, zahlte sein Vater. Rossows Eltern waren schon sehr verschieden. Seine Mutter war Direktorin einer Oberschule. Streng aber gerecht, sowie konsequent. So war es für sie auch klar, das sie ihrem Sohn kein Geld mehr zu steckte, wenn er nicht arbeiten ging. Sein Vater aber war weich. Er war Anwalt aber im Privaten ein sehr beinflussbarer Mann. So konnte er nicht anders als seinem Kind, egal wie viel Mist es baute, helfend zur Seite zu stehen. So zahlte dieser für Wohnung und auch Alles was sonst an fiel. Wobei seine Eltern ihn gar nicht ein mal so oft sahen. Sogar das Ableben ihres Sohnes blieb unbemerkt. Rossow selbst konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern. Er war betrunken an dem Abend und allein auf dem Weg nach Hause. Dann hörte er Rufe hinter sich. Nun kam eine große Lücke, bis er eben wieder in dieser leeren Lagerhalle aufwachte, um ihn herum ein paar Kerzen oder Fackeln. Und dann dieser gruselige Typ der sich als Fenriz entpuppte und nicht weniger gruselig wurde, je besser er ihn kannte. Und manchmal, da kamen ihm sogar recht tiefgründige Gedanken. Er fragte sich, ob er dieses Leben überhaupt wolle und es nicht einfach nur nahm, weil es besser war, als tot zu sein. Aber war es wirklich besser? War er letztendlich nicht nur ein Diener oder Werkzeug? Rossow ging direkt nach dem Kampf hinaus in die Kälte. Eigentlich hatte er Hunger aber er würde wohl Jemanden aus dem Vorrat nehmen. Das war schließlich seine Idee gewesen. Lara lag schlafend im Bett. Dies war die erste Nacht, seit der Lungenentzündung, in der sie wieder richtig atmen konnte. Dementsprechend schlief die 19 Jährige gut und wirklich tief. Auch war sie heute allein im Haus, ihre Eltern besuchten Verwandte, normalerweise musste Lara bei solchen Dingen mit aber ihre Mutter befürchtete das sie sich erneut anstecken könne und so, blieb sie daheim. Alt genug war sie ja und fast wieder gesund. Zudem war das Haus der Familie von einem hohen Eisenzaun umgeben auch gab es neben stabilen Türriegeln eine Alarmanlage. Seit dem einmal eingebrochen worden war, war Laras Vater sehr vorsichtig geworden. Kein Mensch konnte dieses Bollwerk so einfach überwinden. Tonda hingegen schon. Ähnlich wie Fenriz konnte er plötzlich irgendwo auftauchen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, brauchte Tonda aber eine Lücke. Und wenn es nur das Schlüsselloch war. Der Zaun war also kein Hindernis. Schon stand Tonda im verschneiten Garten. Auch war bald die Haustür überwunden. Die Alarmanlage reagierte nicht. Aber Lara reagierte. Sie wurde wach, rieb sich die Augen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie wach war. Aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl das jemand im Haus war. Natürlich redete sie sich ein, das es nicht sein kann. Die Alarmanlage hat nicht angeschlagen. Auch die Hunde haben nicht gebellt. Also alles in Ordnung....oder? Sicher kennt man es, wenn einem Etwas so beschäftigt das man nicht schlafen kann. So erging es Lara und sie entschied sich, Doch noch einmal auf zu stehen und nach zu schauen. Leise schlicht das Mädchen barfuß in den Flur. Still und dunkel lag er da. Der Bewegungsmelder aktivierte ein schwaches Licht, genug um sicher zur Toilette zu finden aber dennoch sehr schummrig. Lara ging zuerst in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern, dort war alles wie immer. Ordentlich, sauber, nichts Verdächtiges. Beruhigt ging sie ins Zimmer ihres jüngeren Bruders. Dieses war alles andere als ordentlich aber auch hier, Alles normal. Dann, das Babyzimmer. Als Lara es verließ schreckte sie auf, leise klimperte ein Spielzeug, so als ob jemand daran gestoßen wäre. Sie schaltete das Licht ein, es blendete kurz aber dann sah sie...Nichts. Das Spielzeug bewegte sich noch minimal aber niemand war zu sehen. Vielleicht nur ein Windstoß. Zugluft. Ja, das wird es sein. Lara ging weiter, die beiden Gästezimmer waren ein wenig staubig aber mehr auch nicht. Langsam glaubte sie selbst, sich das nur ein zu bilden. Doch da, was war das? Es klang nach Schritten, von oben, vom Dachboden. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Lara hasste den Dachboden seit, ja seitdem sie dort glaubte Etwas gesehen zu haben. Es war vor zwei Jahren, sie und ihr Bruder spielten Karten aber das wurde ihnen bald langweilig. "Wollen wir etwas anderes machen, Lara?" fragte er. "Ja gerne. Hm....ich hätte mal wieder Bock auf Monopoly!" sagte sie und beide begannen in ihren Zimmern zu suchen aber da sie das Spiel nicht fanden, mussten sie auf dem Dachboden nachsehen. Damals war jener für Lara nur eine große Abstellkammer. Sie und ihr Bruder Marlon klappten die Holzstufen aus und gingen nach oben. Mit zwei Taschenlampen bewaffnet, suchten sie in den unzähligen Kisten nach dem Spiel. Alles war staubig und von Spinnweben bedeckt, abgesehen von den Kartons fanden sich noch ein paar Erbstücke von Oma hier oben. Eine eigentlich ganz hübsche aber sehr große Kommode, einige Stühle und ein mannshoher Spiegel mit einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzrahmen. Lara wühlte in einer Kiste als sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Vielleicht eine Maus? Sie ließ den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe über den Boden gleiten aber es war nichts zu sehen. So suchten sie und Marlon weiter, nach einiger Zeit, wollte sie kurz Pause machen. Genervt lief Lara hin und her, langsam wollte sie nur wieder runter gehen, so wichtig war ihr das Spiel nun auch nicht. Dann blickte sie eher zufällig in den alten, halb blinden Spiegel. Sogleich stieß sie einen mörderischen Schrei aus und rannte nach unten. Marlon sah sich verdutzt um, was war geschehen? Nie hatte sie ihm erzählt was für eine grausige Fratze sie dort, statt ihrem Spiegelbild erblickte. Es würde ja sowieso keiner glauben und mit der Zeit, fragte sie sich auch ob es nicht doch nur Einbildung war. Und nun....war dort Jemand? "Nein! Blödsinn! Was sollte ein Einbrecher ausgrechnet auf dem Dachboden wollen?" dachte Lara und beruhigte sich etwas. Sicher waren es nur Mäuse. Oder Ratten. So ging sie die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Da! Eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit! Lara wurde ängstlich, was wenn es wirklich ein Einbrecher war? Sie musste die Polizei rufen! Aber....wie wäre er hinein gekommen ohne die Alarmanlage aus zu lösen? Unsicher stand sie auf der Mitte der Treppe. Um sie herum nur Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter, Schritt für Schritt....Moment....es klang als liefe jemand hinter ihr. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um aber nichts und niemand war auf der Treppe. Lara entfuhr ein Wimmern, sie sah wie sich langsam die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete und schloss ohne das jemand heraus trat. Panisch rannte sie die Treppe wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer um das Handy zu erreichen. Doch an der Tür angekommen musste sie inne halten um zu Atem zu kommen. Die Lunge hatte sich noch nicht komplett erholt. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft doch anstatt besser Atmen zu können, wurde es schlechter. Panisch ergriff Lara ihren Hals, es fühlte sich an als ob sie erstickte. Hinter ihr stand Tonda und wartete geduldig auf den Tod. Er hatte gelernt, keine wehrhaften Menschen zu wählen. Zur Sicherheit meidete er auch körperliche Angriffe. Es hat ihn zu sehr schockiert was diese.....nun immerhin war der Kerl gestorben aber die Frau lebte noch, schlimmer, sie lief ja nun frei herum. Sicher, es gab nun auch keinen wirklichen Grund für sie, ihn an zu greifen aber man weiß ja nie. Tonda war nun übervorsichtig. Inzwischen machte er sich ans Essen, sein Opfer war zwar eher komatös als tot aber was machte das schon? Tonda mochte auch lieber das gegarte Fleisch vom Feuer aber manchmal muss man Abstriche machen. Wie damals im Knast. Da teilte er sich die Zelle mit einem einfachen Versicherungsbetrüger. Ein kleiner Mann, Ende 40 mit schütterem Haar und Brille. Ängstlich duckte sich das Männchen bei jeder schnellen Bewegung. "Der wird hier nicht lange überleben"dachte Tonda und zündete sich einer Zigarette an. Und das sie jenen zu ihm, einen mehrfachen Mörder in eine Zelle gesteckt haben, machte es ja nicht besser. Zugegeben, Tonda hatte sich gut benommen. Allerdings auch nur, weil er auf seine Anwälte hoffte. Die hatten ihn schon einmal raus geboxt und da hatte er ja schon 7 Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Organhandel war unheimlich lohnend, man durfte nur keine Skrupel haben und am besten allein arbeiten. Wenn es eng wurde, wurde man doch oft verraten. Aber Tonda war schon überrascht, wie viele Krankenhäuser jene Organe annahmen. Keiner hinterfragte....aber irgendwann ist er eben doch eingefahren und beim zweiten Mal, da fürchtete er schon das es für immer wäre. Obwohl das Gefängnis schon bequem war. Langweilig aber bequem. Über die Hirachie hatte er sich nie Gedanken machen müssen, sein Erscheinungsbild und der Grund warum er hier war, reichten, das sich keiner mit ihm anlegte. Doch dann kam dieser verhägnisvolle Abend. Es war gegen 18 Uhr als sein Zellengenosse mit unterwürfiger Stimme fragte ob er heute einmal das Fernsehprogramm aussuchen dürfte, es wäre ja sein Geburtstag. Da Tonda ausnehmend gute Laune hatte, erlaubte er dies und machte es sich auf seiner Pritsche bequem. Doch, kaum hingelegt, gab es einen seltsamen Tumult vom anderen Ende des Zellentracktes. "Was ist jetzt los?!" fragte er, etwas aggressiver als gewollt, seinen Mitbewohner. Dieser zuckte sogleich zusammen und sprach: "Naja....ich habe gehört das einige der Anderen eine Massenschlägerei geplant hätten. Aber ich dachte, das wird nur Gerede sein." dabei klang er fast schuldbewusst. Tonda spürte ein Kribbeln, er sprang sofort vom Bett und brüllte das man ihn rauslassen sollte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Jagdthund der endlich zu seiner Meute hinzu stoßen wollte um sich auf die Beute zu stürzen. Tatsächlich öffnete sich, wie durch Zauberhand die Tür. Der kleine Mann verkroch sich sogleich in seinem Bett, er, wollte sicher nicht mitmachen. Aber Tonda trat heraus, würdevoll, wie ein Gladiator in die Arena. Irgendjemand hatte Rauchbomben gebaut oder reingeschmuggelt. Die Wärter lagen schon bewusstlos oder vielleicht sogar tot am Boden. Es war nur ein blindes herauslassen des Hasses und von lange aufgestautem Frust. Tonda fühlte sich wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. Ab da aber wurde seine Erinnerung lückenhaft. Am Ende war er über und über mit Blut besudelt. Und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber irgendwer hatte ihn dann wohl getötet. Nachdem er die letzen Reste gegessen hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Ich war auf Arbeit. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Ich hoffte, die Arbeit lenkte mich ab von diesem elenden Hunger. Der Hunger nach Menschenfleisch. Ironischerweise lag ja welches vor mir aber es roch verdorben. Dabei war die Frau ja noch nicht lange tot. Suizid. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das ich dieses Fleisch essen konnte. Also würde ich wohl oder übel auf die Jagdt gehen müssen aber wie? Irgendwie traute ich mir das nicht zu. So grübelte ich was zu tun wäre. Am liebsten wollte ich zurück zum Camp und die Jungs fragen. Aber ob sie mir überhaupt helfen würden? Eher nicht. Auf dem Heimweg von Arbeit begann es sacht zu schneien. Ich mag Schnee aber dieser Hunger... Ich ging die Abkürzung durch den Wald, vor mir, ein Jogger. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Locken, es sah etwas gequält aus obwohl er athletisch wirkte. Auf einmal war meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Obwohl er einige Meter vor mir war, hörte ich das angestrengte atmen, fühlte seine Erschöpfung. Beute. Ein Gefühl, welches mir völlig fremd war, erfüllte mich, es war wohl eine Art Jagdttrieb. Doch ich musste Ruhe bewahren und überlegen, wie ich dies anstelle. Ich könnte ihn ja rufen und so tun, als wollte ich etwas fragen. Aber ob er darauf reagiert? Und wenn ja, wie töte ich ihn dann? Erwürgen? Erstechen? Das war alles andere als einfach. Ich lief erstmal nur hinter ihm her und dachte nach. Am Ende entschied ich mich einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, zu rennen, um dann, wieder auf die Joggingstrecke zu treffen. Dann würde ich ihn überrumpeln....irgendwie. Es strengte mich kaum an durch den schon leicht verschneiten Wald zu rennen, die kalte Luft und das schwindende Tageslicht störten mich nicht im geringsten. Je länger ich rannte, desto mehr schienen Instinkte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, ich hielt meine Beute stets im Blick, durch das Gewirr aus Ästen, achtete aber auch auf meinem Weg. Gleich würden unsere Routen sich kreuzen. Jetzt oder nie! Überrascht machte er ein paar ungelenke Schritte zurück als ich aus meiner Deckung brach. Schnell packte ich den Mann aber am Arm und riss ihn zu Boden. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen setzte er zum Schreien an aber ein gut gezielter Faustschlag verhinderte dies. Es knirschte unappetitlich aber ich hieb einfach weiter drauf bis der Schmerz in meiner Hand mich innehalten ließ. Ich hatte seinen Kopf regelrecht zu Brei geschlagen. Offenbar war ich durch diese Veränderung auch stärker. Wesentlich stärker. Aber nun war der spannende Moment gekommen, ich riss ein Stück Fleisch aus seinem Arm und biss hinein. Es schmeckte himmlisch. Und es war unerwartet zart. Der Hunger zwang mich es schnell hinein zu schaufeln. Auch erwartete ich irgendwie, das mich jemand entdeckte. Ein anderer Jogger vielleicht oder jemand der mit seinem Hund Gassi ging. Aber nein, niemand störe mein Mahl. Die letzen Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden hinter uralten Bäumen und eisige Kälte machte sich breit. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang